Happy's Happiness
by Razumi
Summary: Everyone deserves happiness in life. Why should Happy be any different? Follow Happy on his adventure of falling in love with an amazing woman who shares some of his outlooks. Walk with him as he finds that this woman brings things out in him that most would have thought impossible.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jenna walked in through the front door of what use to be the Devil's Tribe clubhouse. It was a big day for them as the Sons came in for a patch over. She spotted the one man she'd heard so much about and was absolutely interested in at first glance. Her leather pants hugged her full hips which swayed as she made her way to the bar. Her full breasts gained the attention of most of the guys in the bar. She wore a black halter top. Her tattoos in full view of everyone.

"Hey Cherry." Jenna smiled as she approached the bar. "Hey Jenna what's up?" Cherry replied with a smile. "Not too much, thought I'd stop by. Maybe with the patch over I could convince them to prospect me." Jenna smiled with a look of hope in her eyes. "Oh come on, Jen. Why do you want that kind of life? Isn't being an old lady enough for you?" Cherry said before taking a swig of her beer. "I wish it was, Cherry. I want more and maybe I'm crazy for it." Jenna said with a sigh as she sat on the stool at the bar. "You know they don't let women in the club. None of 'em." Cherry said as she perched on the stool next to Jenna. "Yea, I know." She looked down at her glass and sighed softly. "Don't you want to be an old lady? A momma?" Cherry asked softly. "I don't know, Cherry." Was all that Jenna could muster.

She slammed the rest of her beer and made her way over to the dance floor. She moved her body to the rhythm of the music, her hips swaying as she moved. She lost herself in the music and didn't see him approach her. She gasped softly as he took her hand in his rougher one. "Oh. Hi" She smiled at him a little drunker than she thought she was. "Hi" His voice was rather gruff, but she enjoyed hearing him talk. "Did you want to dance?" She asked stepping closer to him. "Sure" He grinned at her as she began to dance in a rather seductive manner.

The two danced for what felt like hours. She leaned against him a bit out of breath. "You want a drink?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sounds good to me, my name is Jenna." She smiled up at him as she ran her hand through her shoulder length blonde hair. The pair walked back to the bar. "You want a beer?" He asked with a slightly smile, the first sort of smile she'd seen from him all night. "Yea sounds great." Jenna grinned as she leaned against the bar. He signaled to the bartender for two beers and leaned against the bar himself. She twirled her hair a bit as she watched him.

The bartender placed two beers before them with a smile. "Thanks man." He said as he handed her a beer. She took a few big sips of her beer. "You wanna sit down?" He asked gesturing to the couch. "Yea, sure." She said taking his hand. The two moved to the black leather couch against the wall and sat down. Jenna chugged her beer in nervousness. "How long have you been with the Sons?" She asked cautiously, most women wouldn't broach the subject with any of the guys. "Oh man." He said before sipping his beer. "I've been with the Sons a long time." Jenna smiled looking down at her beer. "That's the one thing that I want more than anything. To be a part of the club." She sighed softly before taking another big swig of her beer.

He smiled at her. Not many women really wanted this kind of life. It was truly interesting to meet a woman that does. "Why would you want this life?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, my dad was in the Devil's Tribe a long time ago and I'm an only child. I learned a lot about everything. I've always been interested in the life. The icing on the cake was my dad's death. He died by the hands of the Mayans." Jenna said before she chugged the rest of her beer. He looked down at his own beer suddenly understanding.

She looked down at her empty glass and then at him. "I'm sorry. I don't usually spill my sob stories to people." Jenna said as she set her glass on the table. "No need to be sorry." He said placing his hand over hers. "Do you know who it was of the Mayans that killed him?" Jenna looked at him, chewing her lip slightly. She nodded slowly before she lifted her shirt to show a trio of X's on her ribs. "Keeping count?" He asked with a grin. She chuckled lightly. "Yea, the first one was the guy that killed my dad." Jenna smiled, she'd never really been comfortable talking about her father and the tattoos tied to him.

"Don't feel bad for killing those sons a bitches" He said squeezing her hand. "I'd have killed them too." He smiled lifting his shirt to show his abdomen. "Each smiley face represents a death" She looked at him with a smile. Jenna saw 26 smiley faces on his abdomen. Without a thought in her mind she leaned forward and kissed him. He wrapped an arm around her, grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her closer. The world seemed to fall away as he kissed her back. Jenna placed her hand on his chest, she hadn't felt this good in so long.

Jenna broke the kiss and grinned at him. "Come with me." She said grabbing his hand and getting to her feet. He let her pull him to his feet so that he could follow her. Jenna led him to a room down the hall. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Jenna pulled him inside the room and closed the door, locking it for privacy. She stepped back from him and pulled her halter top off over her head. She ran her hands over her black lace covered breasts, slowly sliding her hands around to her back to unlatch her bra. With a grin she sat on the edge of the bed and slid her heels off. She swayed her hips rhythmically as she unbuttoned her leather pants. He stood back and watched as she slowly slipped out of her leather pants. He hadn't felt more than just a sexual need in so long.

Something about her and her need to be patched in spoke to him. He smiled leaning against the door watching her dance as she slipped out of the rest of her clothing. She approached him with a sexy smile on her face. Jenna slid her hands under his cut and pushed it off his shoulders, taking it in her hands she laid it on the desk chair near her. She leaned in and kissed him, sliding her hands under his shirt. Jenna broke the kiss long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head, running her hands over his chest.

He kissed her, pulling her bare body against his. His hands around her waist, touching her; caressing her. He nibbled her neck as he slid his hands down her waist to her firm, round butt. Jenna slid her hands down to the waist band of his jeans. She slid to her knees as his jeans reached the floor. Jenna grinned up at him before flicking her tongue over his tip. His breath caught in his throat as she slowly brought him into her mouth.

He groaned in pleasure, grabbing two hands full of her long blonde hair. She felt him grow harder still as she took him in and out of her mouth. He groaned as he pulled her closer, thrusting forward. Jenna brought him close to the edge before walking over to the bed. He grinned following her to the bed. She turned her back to him, putting her weight on her hands and knees. Jenna rolled her hips enticingly. With that he kneeled behind her on the bed, caressing her hips and her butt. Without a second thought in mind, he plunged deep into her. Jenna moaned, pressing back against him.

The two continued for hours on end. It wasn't until the sun began to creep up that the two collapsed in exhaustion on the bed. She lay on her back breathing heavily. "Wow." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath. "I second that emotion." He said with a light chuckle. Jenna rolled onto her side, laying her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. Just as the two began to drift off to sleep a hard knock shook them both back into a fully awakened state. "Hey, Hap. We got company on the way. Get it together." A male voice called through the door. She looked at him with a smile, realization on her face. He kissed her one more time. "I'll be back." Happy let his hand linger on her cheek for just a moment before he got up to dress and deal with the situation at hand.


	2. Note to Readers

Readers:

It may be a bit longer before I can post the next chapter as my internet is getting canceled. I hope to have more posted soon.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hap dressed quickly and grabbed his guns. "Stay here. Stay safe." He said softly before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You too." Jenna whispered back with a small frown. She hated to see him go, but its part of the job. Happy walked to the door and looked back at her over his shoulder. Something about leaving her was tearing his heart apart. How could one night make him feel this way? He leaned his head against the door and sighed. All he could think about was her. Hap took a deep breath and opened the door, he knew if he looked at her he'd not have the strength to leave. He left her there in the room, praying that she would be safe there.

He approached the rest of the crew who were armed to the nines. Jax, Clay, Tig, Half-Sack, Bobby, Chibs, and Piney. Almost everyone in the main charter was there. "Who is coming?" Hap asked looking at each of them. "Who else? The Mayans." Jax said as he was putting the last bit of his gun back together. Hap assumed he'd just been cleaning it. That was always a wise thing to do. Would be a bad day for them all if the gun wouldn't fire due to not cleaning the weapon.

Cherry brought up a few beers for the guys. She knew that they'd want one each before the Mayans arrived. Hap took the beer with a nod. He took a few swallows and looked around. Jenna had dressed and come back to the main area of the clubhouse. He knew what she wanted, but getting it would be nearly impossible if not completely impossible. Jenna had grabbed a tray from behind the bar and began to bring beers to other members and take the empty glasses back to the sink. He found himself wondering what kind of old lady she'd make.

Jenna brought a fresh round to a table with a friendly smile. Hap watched her walk over to the table. Jenna leaned and placed each beer in front of the members. As she turned to leave the table one of the younger members grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Sit awhile and give us some company." He grinned at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "No, I need to make sure that everyone else is taken care of." Jenna said trying to get away from him. "Come on darlin' don't you want to wish us well against the Mayans?" The guy asked trying to pull her closer. "I've already wished mine well. Now back off." Jenna replied without a second thought. Jenna tried to pull her hand away from him.

Hap watched as she struggled against the guy's advances. Something in him snapped and he took the safety off his gun as he walked over. He placed the barrel against the guy's head. "She doesn't want you dude. Fuck off." Hap snapped as he pressed the barrel firmer against the back of his head. "Jeez man, getting all pissy over a fucking crow eater." The guy snarked back at Hap. "You should be more respectful to the lady." Hap said in a way that sent chills over the man's body. "Jenna, why don't you come stand over here with me." He reached his hand out to her. Without a second thought she grabbed his hand and stood next to him.

Most of the clubhouse had begun to pay attention to the situation at hand. It is not often that Happy pulls a gun on someone over a woman. Jax shook his head it was never a good idea to be on the barrel end of Hap's gun. "I do not want to see you even glance at her. Don't speak to her. Don't touch her. Don't even think about her." He said as he turned to walk away pulling Jenna with him. He stopped at a table in the corner and ran his hand through her hair. "Are you okay?" Hap asked looking her over. "Yea, I'm okay. Guy's a dick." Jenna sighed softly as she kept hold of his hand. "Andrew has been trying to get me for months." It infuriated him that the guy couldn't take a hint. He was going to be watching this guy while he was in town.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "You should get ready." She whispered as the sound of multiple motorcycles approached. Hap kissed her gently. "Stay inside and out of sight." He knew she could probably handle her own if it came down to it, but he didn't want it to come down to it. Jenna nodded and walked away to grab dirt glasses and empty beer bottles like any other woman in the clubhouse. She stepped behind the bar and placed the glasses in the dishwasher. Jenna found herself worrying about his safety. She knew what came with being a member of the club.

Jax, Clay, Tig, Hap, Half-Sack, Bobby, Chibs and Piney loaded their weapons with the rest of the members that survived the patch over. Taking out the Mayans was a big deal. They'd been causing a lot of problems for the Sons. Happy didn't look at her. He knew he couldn't. Not with what could happen. He needed to distance himself. Without a second thought the guys were out the door, taking cover and returning fire.

Jenna took a cloth and some cleaner and took to cleaning the tables. She thought that she was being silly feeling so much for Hap. Especially knowing that he's never really had a relationship and has had more one night stands than most men. She hung her head, she was being silly and she knew it. Jenna spent an hour on the tables, giving herself some time to really think about everything. Cherry walked over to her and smiled. "You okay, sweetie?" Jenna looked up and tried to smile. "Just doing a lot of thinking." The two sat down at a table, the clubhouse was clean and they could still hear the gunfire outside the clubhouse. "You really like him don't you?" Cherry asked placing her chin on top of her hand. "I'd like to think that I do, but I don't really know him." Jenna said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge behind the bar. "Do you want to?" Cherry asked gently. She couldn't help but smile at her. "It would be nice to get to know him better." Jenna said twirling a finger in her hair.

Cherry smiled at her. "Would be really great for you. When's the last time you had an old man anyway?" She asked trying not to pry too much into her life. "Well, it's been probably about three years. He was a jerk and I'm better off without him." Jenna said after taking a swig from her water bottle. The door slammed suddenly and both women jumped. "Jenna, call the doctor for us. Cherry, get some towels and washrags." Clay barked as he and Jax supported Hap. Jenna froze for only a moment.

She sprung to action when she saw that he was still breathing on his own. Jenna had done some volunteer work at a free clinic when she was younger, but never had she seen a bullet in someone she cared about. Even if it was just the beginning of feelings. Clay laid him out on the bed and stripped his shirt off. Jenna looked over the wound. "You got lucky with this one at least. It's just a graze." She poured him a shot and then began to diligently and gently clean the graze.

He never moved, not even a flinch as she cleaned three wounds. All grazes, which made him a very lucky man. "You're very lucky, you know?" Jenna said as she bandaged the wounds. "Yeah." He murmured keeping completely still. "You got a real light touch there, Jenna." She smiled at him. "Thanks. I was a nurse for 6 years." She flushed lightly. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yea, most of it was internships and all. I actually only have three years of work experience outside of internships." She looked down at her hands as if trying to keep something hidden.

He placed a hand on hers. "What happened?" Hap asked gently, he could see it was something painful. "I uh, ran into some trouble. A guy I was dating at the time decided getting high alone wasn't any fun. So when I was asleep he hit me with it. I was trying to keep it under wraps and not let it affect my work. Unfortunately the sweats and the vomiting did me in. I joined a rehab facility right after they fired me. Never went back after that." A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. He found that it enraged him that someone who was supposed to care about her would get her addicted to drugs so he wouldn't be alone when riding the high. Jenna pulled her gloves off after she made sure each wound was sealed. "I'm sorry. He shouldn't have done that to you. He still where you left him?" Hap asked trying to keep his rage in check.

Jenna looked at him; her face held some worry about what might happen. "Yes." She spoke almost in a whisper. Happy sat up and pulled her close. He couldn't find the words to make her feel any better. She tried with all her might to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. To know that someone cared for her made her feel so good. There was something about him that just made her feel so…so safe. "He won't ever be able to hurt you again." Happy thought as he ran his hand through her hair, trying to make her feel safe and cared for.

Jenna looked at him, trying to hide the puffiness of her eyes. "Hey, Hey, no more tears." He pulled her gently against him again. She sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder. It made her smile some that he could be in such massive amounts of pain and still be able to hold her as close as he was. She took a breath and pushed back, her arms on his shoulders. "Thank you." She said as she stood up and removed the gloves from her hands. All he could do was smile at her. Jenna glanced over his wounds to make sure that everything held.

Hap waited till she left and then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. "Hello?" A male voice came from over the phone. "Hey, it's me. I need some information." Hap said trying not to wiggle too much. "On who?" He asked Hap. "Jenna Anderson. She lived with a boyfriend at a previous address. That's what I want." Hap said pulling out a pad and pen. "Ok. Let me see what I can dig up for you." He replied as he began to dig through the information on Jenna and her ex-boyfriend. "Let's see. His name is Marcus DeVil. He still lives at that address. Looks like he lost his job moved someone in and is behind in the payments." He said as he read the information off the screen in front of him. "Looks like he's been arrested four times since they broke up six months ago. One for possession with an intent to distribute, domestic violence twice and a drunk in public. Seems like somehow he's got an amazing lawyer because they were able to get all of it dropped." He continued on with the reading. Hap sighed and shook his head.

The man on the phone gave him the address and hung up; Hap looked down at the address and scowled. He knew what he wanted to do and he knew that the guy deserved it in every way possible. Hap tested his abdomen and then swung his feet off the bed. He slid his socks on and stepped into his boots. Hap tied his boots tightly and reloaded the clip on his gun. He then loaded two more clips and got off the bed. Happy loaded everything up and went to step out of the room and found Jenna on the couch closest to the bedroom.

He kissed her forehead and slipped on passed her. He didn't want to wake her and chance her stopping him. Happy even took the extra precaution and rolled his bike away from the clubhouse before starting it. He started the bike and fiercely drove on towards Marcus DeVil's house. Hap was ready to make him pay for what he did to her and wasn't going to go easy on him either. He hated the guy on principle for getting her high while she was asleep. To think that he would get her high so that he didn't have to be high alone. What a dick.

Happy took his time getting to Marcus' home. He needed time to think, but every fiber in his body was pulling him towards the house at full speed. Marcus lived in a not so good neighborhood. The neighborhood homes looked as if they were all owned by junkies. Happy stopped a block from the house and pulled his jacket over his cut as well as his hood over his head. The last thing he wanted was this to blow back on the club. He checked the doors and windows to see if by chance Marcus left the doors unlocked. Hap did notice that there were no alarm systems.


	4. Author's Note

Readers:

I am so sorry that I have not been diligent with the writing. My laptop has died and it had all my documents for the story on it. I have also been sick, dealing with school and the holidays as well as family. I hope to be able to read over my chapters and get more to you as soon as I possibly can. Again I am so so sorry.

Razumi


End file.
